


God Save Us

by Simplistic_Fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, dean can be a little bitch ya know, i dunno would you count this as a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistic_Fish/pseuds/Simplistic_Fish
Summary: Its Destiel, and angsty shit and pie. So ya know, Gucci hours.





	1. 1

Deans eyebrows furrowed in worry as he looked at Cas' wings.

His wings were tattered,broken, fluttering uselessly behind his back. Cas turned to him and almost immediately noticed Dean looking at him.

"Dean what are you looking at?" Castiel said confused, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh, nothing Cas, its nothing." Dean quickly stated as he quickly took the modified glasses off in embarrassment. Quickly noticing drops of rain speckled the lenses as he shoved them in his pocket.

Cas looked at him in disbelief and was about to say something. Then Sam walked up.

"Hey, so the hellhoun-”, he paused looking between the two,”is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just tell us where this piece of shit is." Dean quickly said, avoiding Cas' eyes, but looking concerned.

Sam stared at dean smirking a little and quickly decided in his head to stay out of it.

"So the victims account said they were attacked in the forest want to start there?"

"Yeah,sure, but you can't drive this time."

Dean walked to the front of the car quickly, catching the keys thrown at him from the other side.

"Why did you have the keys?"

"Oh, you forgot them on the counter of the bar so I picked them up."

Then Dean remembered that he was flirting with the bartender, but he didn't remember setting down his keys. But he shrugged it off and started the car.

• • •

"Where is it?!" Dean called to Sam as he reached for the glasses that were knocked off his face.

"Its-" He wasn't able to finish as another hellhound tackled him.

Then Dean heard a growl right next to him, he turned still trying to find the glasses with one hand and held an angel blade in the other.

"Dean!"

Then Dean heard a yelp and blood spattered over him. He looked up and saw Cas over the invisible dead body of the hellhound. Then they heard another yelp and looked over to see Sam covered in blood as well.

Dean stood up and looked around for the glasses, finding them, he put them on. A hellhound lay next to Sam who was slowly getting up.

"Why was there two? Crowley said there was only one out!" Dean fumed as he reached for his phone. The phone rang and went to voicemail, the posh voice mocking them.

"Dean, we should go check on the victim."

"Yeah fine, Cas you comin'?"

Cas looked at Dean, thinking. His wings were wrapping around the angel as if he was cold. Then Dean realized he could see them and took the glasses off quickly.

"Are you?" Dean asked impatiently.

Cas quickly walked past him with no response.

• • •

"So what did you do?" The dark haired woman sat on a chair shaking.

"We killed it. It shouldn't come after you again." Sam sat by her trying to console her jumbled thoughts.

"Sam let's go."

"I'll meet you outside go."

Dean looked at him skeptically, then walked out, gesturing for Cas to follow.

They exited the shabby hotel.

"Dean I-"

"It’s not my business Cas, now can you put these in the trunk." Dean handed Cas the glasses and two angel blades. Sam came out of the room.

"She is going to be shaken up for a while but she'll get over it." He went to the impala and opened the side door, and ended up knocking his head against the top. Dean started laughing at him and Cas came back unaware if the scene.

Dean looked at Cas and stopped laughing. In his head he cursed himself for acting like a teenager.

“Let's go."

• • •

"Dude go shower you have a bunch of dead hellhound on your face."

Dean looked down at his clothes and touched his face.

"Oh, cool.”

Dean stood up from his chair and walked out, heading for his room. He opened the door and

"Dean."

"Cas why are you in my room?"

"Because I need to talk with you."

"Can it wait?" Dean gestured to his clothes. And Cas sighed.

"Yeah fine."

• • •

Hey where's Sam?" Dean asked looking around the bunkers main room.

"He went out for food. But Dean-"

"Yeah I know we need to talk."

"Dean before we do I want you to put these on." He handed Dean the modified glasses. Dean took them and warily put them on.

"Cas this is a part of your life that I should stay out of."

"Dean look at me, they are not mine to hide. Remember they became damaged saving you." (and because of falling but shhhhh)

Dean looked up remembering Cas bringing Dean from hell. The burn mark on his shoulder still a reminder. Cas' hand on the mark, fitting the shape perfectly.

His wings were wrapped around the two of them, black feathers blocked the room from sight, but feathers were missing and the wings looked torn. And they were defying all the laws of basically everything, fading in and out of furniture and not making any sound. Only the two people in the room could see them, the one that bore them and the one granted to see them.

All Dean could do was stare.


	2. 2

Cas sat at the table in the bunker. He still didnt know how to pass the time while Sam and Dean were asleep.

He simply sat around the bunker now, aimlessly waiting for hours to tick by. He slid his hand against a crack in the table. The polished wood felt rough due to years of use. 

Cas sighed and put his chin in his palm, and he started to tap the table. He thought about Dean, all he could think was the fact that Dean could finally see his wings. It filled him with a warm feeling. 

Cas knew that he loved Dean, all of heaven knew too. The made fun of them both on angel radio almost everyday. 

"The traitor who loves the human." 

Cas smiled whenever he heard them say it, he knew they were trying to make him angry but what they said was true. 

He loved Dean and part of Cas knew that Dean loved him back. Even if he didn't admit it. 

Cas felt a shiver of happiness course through his body, starting from his head and ending at the tip of his wings. 

He sat there through the night, thinking about anything and everything. Waiting for the two brothers to wake up. 

•            ••

Dean shot up fron his bed. His limbs flailing as he instinctively grabbed the gun from under his pillow.

Nothing was there. It had been another nightmare. The nightmares that worsened as time continued. 

He could feel his heartbeat slow as his body realized that everything was fine. That they weren't fighting for their lives in that moment.

Dean turned his body and sat on the side of his bed, he slipped the gun back under his pillow. 

He picked his phone up from the dresser and looked at the time. 

5:00 am stared back at him. 

Dean sighed and decided in that moment to just find something to eat. 

He lazily shuffled put of his room. And he walked to the kitchen. He stretched his arms as he walked and yawned. 

He walked into the kitchen to find Cas crouched behind the counter with only his eyes over the top of it, staring at the toaster. The toast sticking out and ready to be taken. 

"Cas, what the hell are you doing?" 

"The bread is flying ,Dean. I'm making sure its safe."

"Dude.. Are you high??" 

Cas huffed in annoyance. "No Dean. That's only an experience humans enjoy."

Dean shrugged and just left Cas to his own devices. Figuring that Cas would figure it out sooner or later. 

And Cas soon gave up on the now immobile toast after a few minutes. 

Dean fixed himself some coffee and turned to see Cas leaning on the counter staring at his hands. 

"Want some coffee?" Dean asked, confused on Cas' sudden change.

Cas lifted his shoulders, not really knowing but soon nodding anyway. 

Dean pulled another mug from a cupboard. 

"You good?" Dean questioned, Cas looked up from his hands. He was wide eyed and he looked innocent. His blue eyes looked almost grey from the lighting in the kitchen. 

Cas didnt respond but slowly nodded his head as a yes. 

"You sure?"

Cas nodded a third time. Slower than the previous. And soon the nod turned into a no. 

"Another Angel died." Cas said, his voice sounding hollow as his face fell into a tired sadness. 

Dean raised his eyebrows. He hated the other Angels but the sorrow on Cas' face melted his resentment against them, and Dean felt sad. 

"I'm sorry Cas." Dean whispered. Suprised at himself for saying it. He didnt normally dish out apologies like that. 

Cas didnt say anything as he slowly left the room. Almost at the pace of a zombie. 

Dean didn't really know what to do with himself. But he knew that he had some left over pie in the fridge and helped himself to some of that. And made an extra plate to bring to Cas. As a way to try bring his spirits up a little bit. 

He walked into the library where the angel had retreated to. 

"Here, eat some pie. Makes this hell a little bit brighter." Dean said as he slid the plate across the table that Cas sat at. 

Cas stared at it. Almost like he didnt know what to do with it. 

"What? Did you forget how?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Cas smiled softly. "No." 

Dean nodded and sat down across from him. 

"Has Sam woken up yet?" 

Cas shook his head. "Not that I know of." 

"Alright."

Dean quickly stuffed his mouth. 

"What did you do all night?" Dean questioned, the words muffled due to his mouth being full of pie. 

Cas shrugged. "Nothing. Just sat around like I usually do."

Dean nodded as he swallowed. (Lmao)

"Have you tried to sleep since you got your grace back?" 

Cas' eyes widened as he realized that he hadn't tried it at all. It had never came into his mind. 

"I'm never tired, so i didnt really think about it."

"It passes the time quicker. You should try it at some point." 

"Alright."

•              ••

Cas sat in the dark room, not used to anything that he was doing. Laying on his side, his eyes closed.

Nothing was happening. 

He remembered sleeping, back when he was human. In a sleeping bag in a closet, not the most comfortable place but he had made it work. 

He knew that his vision should be fading into a still blackness. But the back of his eyelids were a fuzzy gray. 

He grew frustrated. He wanted so badly to be able to pass the time in the way that Dean had said. 

Both of the brothers had already gone to bed after an uneventful day sitting around doing nothing. Taking a break from cases. Dean had complained the whole time about being restless or something but Sam had insisted on a day off. 

And Cas sat on the sidelines the whole day not really knowing what to do with a "day off". 

Cas turned into his back, and opened his eyes. 

He sat up and turned to sit on the side of his bed. He made up his mind. 

He stood up and walked to the door. In his head the decision seemed normal, not strange in any way and he didnt really think about how Dean would feel about it. 

He walked down the hallway to Dean's door and opened it. The dark room lighting up a bit. 

Cas stopped for a moment, contemplating how to wake dean up without getting a gun shoved in his face. And he figured he would just deal with it. 

"Dean." 

Dean immediately shot up and had the gun in his hand in seconds. Pointing it at Cas.

"Dean its just me." The gun lowered. 

"Cas? Why did you wake me up?" 

"I tried to sleep and it's a bit difficult. Can I stay in here with you?"


	3. 3

"What?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"Can I stay with you in here?" Cas repeated. The most innocent look on his face, almost like he didn't realize how strange the idea was.

Dean slowly thought through it. He knew that Cas didnt have any other intention other than to be in the same room. So Dean shrugged, saying in his head that it was solely platonic. That it meant nothing.

So Dean kept all inner emotions off his expression and shrugged. "Sure." 

He looked around the bare ground and sighed. He wouldn't put Cas on the floor. So he shifted over in the bed to make room for him. 

Dean turned into his side and laid back down, facing away from the space he had made for Cas. 

The angel walked forward, after shutting the door, and laid down next to Dean. Their backs touching. 

Cas relaxed and shut his eyes. One of his wings was curled up under him comfortably and the other wrapped around his arms, draping over the bed. Not that Dean could see.

Dean was tense, his eyes open. He didnt know what to do. He didnt think his advice would bring the angel into this. 

He didnt know how to relax. He was internally arguing with himself about whether he should calm down and sleep or move to a different room or to the floor. Then he called himself a dumbass for not thinking about sleeping on the floor himself. 

Cas sighed, he saw his vision fading. He was falling asleep. And he had no idea how. He hadn't been tired all those nights of staying up and he knew that the other Angel's didnt sleep at all when they were on earth. 

Soon Cas was completely asleep, and Dean was still wide awake. 

He felt Cas' body relax completely. 

Dean decided to relax, not wanting to wake him up with moving to the floor. 

Soon both men were asleep, backs against each other. 

•       ••

Cas woke up to Dean shaking. He didnt notice how they had been curled up against each other, he only noticed the fear splayed on his face. 

Then Dean shouted Cas' name. He gripped tightly to his arm. Cas was shocked and confused, he didnt know what to do. Dean having nightmares was a concept that he hadn't visited in his head for years. 

Dean's eyes were still closed, he was still asleep. Cas had no idea how to calm Dean down. He gently moved Dean's hand off his arm and grasped it. 

He started to whisper. Almost not realizing it. 

"You're safe. It's all okay. I'm here." Cas muttered and Dean seemed to relax, still not awake. 

Cas continued to murmur calming words to the man until he was sure that he was alright. 

Dean never woke up, but he relaxed and his breathing became regular again.  Cas grasped his hand gently, to comfort him, and relaxed too, falling back asleep. 

•      •       •

Dean woke up, with a hand grabbing his. 

He reached for his phone, the screen saying 7:13 am. 

He had never really slept till 7 or more than 5 hours a night. He looked over at Cas, the light of the phone illuminated his face. 

The angel looked so calm, worries of his life had been left behind. 

Dean softly smiled. He gently moved, setting is bare feet on the cool floor and left the room. Each action so gentle and silent that Cas never stirred. 

He felt happy, honestly, for the first time in years he had woken up content, happy and comfortable. It was strange feeling.

The back of his mind had warnings though. Warning him of getting too attached. 

Bad things happened to the people he loved.

But he felt Cas was different. Their relationship with each other was almost for survival. 

Dean couldn't let Cas go. He didnt know what would happen to either of them if they tried. 

The amount of times they had saved each other was almost outrageous. And he knew that he couldn't lose the angel again. 

He froze in the middle of the hallway, he had finally listened to his thoughts.

Did he love Cas?

He ran his hand through his hair. And breathed out slowly. 

He had never really thought about it before like that. 

Cas was... Cas was family. 

But Dean wasnt sure and he didnt know how to process what he was feeling, so he bottled it up and decided he would deal with it later. 

But the little voices whispered at the back of his mind and they refused to leave. 

He needed to find some way to shut them up. 

Sam walked out of his room with his laptop, he almost ran into dean due to him trying to walk through the hallway and look stuff up.

"Whoa, dude, why are you just standing here."

"Uh, for shits and giggles. Hungry?"

Dean quickly walked to the kitchen, not waiting for Sam to catch up. 

Dean didnt want to talk to Sam in that moment, his brother knew him too well and would want to talk to him about emotions. 

And he didnt need any more sentimental things happening for a while. Or at least until Cas woke up. 

"You slept for a while. You feelin ok?" Sam joked, smiling just enough for his dimples to appear. 

Dean looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Stayed up most the night." 

Sam knew he was lying, Dean could tell. But Sam didnt question him about it.

"Do you know where Cas is?" 

"Yeah, he should be asleep."

Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Asleep? He can still do that?"

"I guess, I havent seen him since I went to bed."

Sam hummed, sounding concerned, but he didnt say anything else. He watched Dean pour an unhealthy amount of cereal and milk into a bowl and walk off with it. 

Dean sat at one of the tables, and shoved a large spoonful into his mouth. 

Then Cas walked in, he walked with his hair shot up in several directions and his clothes crumpled. 

"Morning." He said, his voice somewhat deeper from sleep. 

Dean nodded his head in reply. 

"Sleep okay?" He asked Cas, who had taken the seat across from him. 

"I think? I pretty sure it was alright. I havent slept in a while so I'm not really sure."

"Cool."

A silence fell between them. Not awkward but they both knew that Dean was uncomfortable with any conversation of sharing the bed. 

But Cas mustered up courage or just had it in the first place and didnt care about the consequences.

"Why didnt you tell me about your nightmares?" He asked, his blue eyes meeting Deans. He was so concerned, Dean almost felt bad for not saying anything due to the emotion in his face. 

"I didnt need to. They aren't important."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed, and his hand twitched almost like he wanted to reach out and grab Dean's. But he kept his hand to himself and said nothing. 

Luckily Sam walked in to save them both. 

"So I didnt find anything today but I do have a few things I need to get."

"I'll go with you." Dean said abruptly breaking contact from his bowl. "I need to get stuff too." 

Cas didnt say anything. He mostly conveyed from body language that he would stay in the bunker.

Silence followed the exchanged, fornthe brothers it was comfortable. But Cas was confused and angry. 

Dean hid from his feelings and it was starting to get annoying after so long of him avoiding the obvious.

•      •  •

Cas sat on the floor in Dean's room, slowly spinning his angel blade between his fingers. 

He was staring at the ground absentmindedly, thinking about heaven and how much he missed and how much he didnt. 

He didnt realized all of the stuff he didnt miss about it. He starting to name them off in his head, rules, naomi, Lucifer, naomi, cupids, naomi... the list went on, filled mostly with pointless and bitter repetition.

Then he heard a door slam in the bunker, his hand automatically stopped twisting the blade and started to grip it tightly. 

"Dean?" He called, hoping for the man to answer, he really didnt want any confrontation with anything. 

Especially any Angels, since he wasnt dressed in his usual attire and was wearing one of Dean's shirts, he would be mocked and then killed. And that would just be annoying. 

"Sam? Are you guys back?"

He was in the hallway now, slowly stepping. 

"Hello?" 

Still no response. A light flickered.

"Dammit" Cas muttered, under his breath. He hated it when lights flickered. 

The bunker should have stopped any entry of anything supernatural other than himself or anyone but allowed in. Even though he knew every single way to bypass it, didnt mean that anything else did. 

What happened next was surprising. Cas would like to say that it went well. But he would be lying. 

He ended up losing and blacking out. 

Not a fair fight in his defense, he had been outnumbered.

•    • •

Sam and Dean walked into the bunker holding several grocery bags. 

Dean stepped on the floor from the stairs and looked around. 

The library was slightly upturned. Not a huge mess but different. 

"Cas?" 

No answer.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and walked forward and set the groceries on a table nearest to him. 

"Maybe he's asleep again." Sam offered, noticing the slight amount of worry on Dean's face. 

Dean shrugged and walked around the bunker, poking his head into every room he passed. He never found Cas but he found Cas's angel blade lying on the ground by Dean's door. 

"What the fuck?" Dean said, Cas would never had just left it laying around.

"Did you find him?" Sam said approaching Dean. 

"No but I found this." Dean handed Sam the blade and rubbed his eyes. 

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked, handing it back after examining it a little. 

"I dont know, but knowing us, nothing good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yallllllll


End file.
